dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Breeder
A Breeder is someone who tries to genetically improve a species. Although originally breeder was going to be a profession, Ankama decided against this, making it an option available to everyone. Therefore this term is not a profession, just a definition. You must meet certain requirements to be able to train your mounts. You will need various Emotes but you can suffice with just Mad and Bye. You can train your Mount since base level 1 but you will not be able to mount it (use it) until you are at least level 60. It's also worth nothing that you cannot equip a pet while riding a mount. For a table of the available mounts see the Mount page. For a table of the combinations required to obtain certain mounts see the Dragoturkey page. Acquiring a Mount ; Method of buying: Mounts (only Dragoturkeys so far) can be purchased from the Pet Sellrooms in either Bonta or Brakmar. The exchange of a mount can only be done by exchanging a Mount_Certificate, and so differs from pets. ; Method of capture: Complete the Koolich Dungeon (level 100+ GREATLY recommended). You must have 50 Kaliptus Leaves and 50 Kaliptus Flowers to exchange at the end of the dungeon for the Mount Taming spell. This spell works just like Souls Seek, but instead of using soul stones, you use the Fisherman's Nets bought from an NPC near the Koalak Mountain Zaap (-17,0). Capturing a mount obtains a Wild mount. A Wild mount will never become ridable in any way. You must go through the breeding process to obtain a baby that becomes ridable once its maturity is maxed out. Breeding Once you have purchased or captured your mount, the first step is to place it in a private or public Paddock. If you are just leaving the turkey there to wander around and interact randomly with the breeding items, private Paddocks can raise mounts faster than public ones. However if you are good at using emotes to 'drive' a turkey public paddocks can be more efficient that a cheaply-appointed private paddock because their high-level items give more stats per unit of tiredness, and you must stop training your turkey and put it back in the shed when its tiredness meter is full (shown by the turkey sitting down and "Zzz"s coming out). ; Preparing your mounts : Maturity must be at maximum and their Stamina/Love bars must be up to 7.500. The mount must also be level 5, with the exception of Wild ones who don't require the level. When these requirements are met, a tag in your mount's stat window will appear that says fertile in green. That means it is ready to mate with another fertile dragoturkey of the opposite gender. ; Mating : You must place both the Male and Female mounts in the same Paddock. With a Public paddock one of the mounts must be placed by another trusting player (previously you had to trade the appropriate Certificate with the other person). With a private paddock you do not require a second person. Now bring the mounts close together in the Paddock using emotes. You will then hear 70s Porno Music (!) <- How does this person know what 70's porno music sounds like? (!) and the Female will become pregnant. You will lose Wild Males after mating as they run back to the wild. You will be left with a Female, who if she is also wild will return to the wild when the gestation time is over. ; Gestation period: During this period you can see how long your mount has been pregnant in its stats window. First generation mount starts with a 49 hours gestation period. Every generation after that adds an additional 12 hours to the gestation period. E.g. Second generation is 61 hours, third is 73 and so forth. Now you can either place the female pregnant mount back inside the Shed or continue to train her. But in order for the female to lay the egg and give birth to the baby she has to be placed in the shed. Once the gestation time has finished, if the female is in the shed, a message will be sent to the owner of the mount informing of the birth. Female mounts can have 0-3 babies in one pregnancy. There is a chance of miscarriage which means the mount will not lay an egg and you will not obtain a baby mount. Training ; Breeding items: This interactive paddock furniture is created by a Handyman. Every breeding item has a durability, and there does not seem to be any way to recharge this durability when it is used up. Breeding items are placed into private paddocks by clicking the magnifying class icon on a breeding item in a player's inventory, choosing target with this item, them clicking the square where the item should be placed. A turkey must be able to walk at least one square to interact with items, so the minimum number of breeding items which can be used to enclose a turkey is 3 (assuming a corner of the paddock is available to fence the turkey in on the other 2 sides). The fastest-working configuration is 6 items arranged around 2 open squares for the turkey to walk on. The turkey's placement into the paddock cannot be controlled so it is necessary to place some of the items, lure the turkey into place with emotes, then 'trap' it there by placing the last breeding item. (Tip: People will sometimes try to sell exhausted items, be careful not to buy empty ones.) There are two ways of training your mount. ; Passive: Leave your mount in a public or private paddock with Breeder Equipment such as a patter or trough, thus allowing your mount to gain points in its appropriate area depending on the type of Breeder Equipment the mount interacts with. This is called Passive mount development and is quite slow, gaining about 1 paddock item interaction for every 12 hours in a public paddock. ; Active : Active mount development uses character emotes to interact with your mount. To do this first place your mount in a public or private paddock using the "Breed" option in the Enclosure dialog. When your mount is visible in the paddock you can use character emotes to call your mount closer to your actual location or to cause the mount to move away from you. There is also a possibility that the mount will move in a random direction. The mount response to either come towards you or move to the side is on a cyclical timer and so can be used to control your mount fairly well with practice and correct timing. Also it is recommended to have the grid display on. * Bye (Wave): Lures 1 square closer. * Mad: Retreats 1 square further away. * Applaud: Lures 2~3 square closer. * Fart: Retreats 2~3 square further away. * Kiss: Lures 4~7 square closer. * Show Weapon: Retreats 4~7 square further away. There are 5 stats which can be trained via breeding items: ; Balance bar (Aggressive vs. Serene): The Balance bar is a crucial bar as it will determine what other stat you can raise. To see the current balance just hover your mouse over the bar the number, in the middle is your balance number. By moving the 'Balance' bar to the left (aggressive ranges from -10,000 to -1) you will be able to raise the Stamina bar. By moving the 'Balance' bar to the Right (serene ranges from +1 to +10,000) you will be able to raise the Love bar. By keeping the 'Balance' bar balanced ( between -2,000 to +2,000) you will be able to raise Maturity. : Females and Males have a different random bonus caused by the use of any breeding item. Females can randomly gain balance by gaining points in serenity, whilst Males will randomly lose balance by gaining points in aggression. : To raise Balance use a Patter. : To lower Balance use a Slapper. ; Stamina bar: Before you can raise Stamina, Balance must be Aggressive (between -10,000 to -1). : To raise Stamina you will want to use a Lightning Thrower. :* Female mounts ~ gains serenity with each use. :* Male mounts ~ gains aggression with each use. ; Maturity : Before you can raise Maturity, Balance must be between -2000 to 2000 points. Mounts have a different maximum maturity. : To raise Maturity use a Drinking Trough. ; Love : Before you can raise Love, Balance must be in the third bracket which is between +1 to 10,000. : To raise its Love use a Dragobutt. :* Female mounts ~ gains serenity with each use. :* Male mounts ~ gains aggression with each use. (Tip: all dragobutts require a tremor potion to make, and tremor potions in turn require 5 yellow metaria, which are usually in short supply and thus expensive. A public paddock may thus be a good choice for this particular stat.) Energy can be raised either with a breeding item or by feeding the turkey: ; Energy bar: This bar is the amount of energy that the mount has, mounting your mount will make it lose energy. You can regain energy through the use of Mangers or a faster/cheaper/easier way is to feed your mount with raw fish/raw meat/gutted fish/Kaliptus Leafs/Kaliptus Flowers by dragging these to the saddle shown in your inventory (just below the pet slot). However this can take a LOT of fish - a lvl 1 fish such as a trout, gudgeon, kittenfish, or grawn will only give the turkey 10 energy. Mounts have different maximum energy, but it is generally at least 1,000. The maximum amount of energy increases as your mount's level goes up. DO NOT feed a mount while having your pet equipped that can eat the same food you are feeding the mount, as you will be feeding the pet instead. (Tip: Gutted fish generally take up 1/3 less space/pods in inventory and can be found cheaper than fresh fish) Experience is not trained with a breeding item but instead by fighting while mounted on your turkey: ; Experience bar: This bar is the experience the mount has obtained. You obtain experience is by having the mount equipped (you will be riding it as displayed in normal window). The experience gain is deducted from the corresponding character experience, with guild tax being deducted first. Mounts now gain a static 20% experience from fights even when set to zero, meaning that setting it to 90% technically means it gains 110%. There is also one non-trainable or negatively-trainable stat: ; Tiredness bar: This bar increases whenever a mount interacts with an item in a paddock. In order to lower this bar the mount must be out of the paddock, either equipped or left in the shed. It will lose 10 points per hour, so when the bar is full it will take 24 hours to return to 0. Your mount gains higher stats per item use depending on how tired it is. Public Paddocks Locations Capacities *